Cherub Rock
by shady gurl
Summary: [oneshot] Harry Potter can’t get to sleep because a certain someone won’t let him. HarryDraco fluffy slash


This is what drinking 7 cups of coffee does to you. O.O Major Fluff, plenty of slash! eep!

This is dedicated to checkmarks. Just 'cause your absolutely marvellous!

**Cherub Rock**

Harry Potter couldn't deny that he didn't like the noises Draco often made. In fact, they were usually the most erotic thing he had ever heard, or if the case may be, the sweetest words someone had ever spoken to him. But on a night that he couldn't get to sleep, filled with the whistling noise and the gurgle of his snoring; Harry Potter could safely say he didn't like those noises one bit!

It was a night like many others. Draco had his arms wrapped around his waist, one leg thrown over him and the other pressed into the back of his thighs, his face snuggled up to the back of his head - and normally the only sound that Harry could hear is the gentle sigh of his boy friend before he fell asleep. But recently that wasn't the case. It just so happened that he had caught a muggle cold, one which could not be treated by wizard means and being the highly sardonic Malfoy he was brought up to be, he would not accept any medicine that was made by a muggle.

Every morning for the past week it had become necessary that Harry drank a pick me up potion or even consuming the weekly amount of coffee in one day, only to sate his fatigue from a night like this. There was the other option of waking Draco up and telling him of his snoring problem, but he would hate to see the consequences by doing so. He would rather be sharing his bed with a blast ended skrewt than corner Draco about his nightly snorts!

Sighing, Harry lifted Draco's arm that encircled him into the air and rolled onto his side, nose to nose with the blonde. Draco's breath escaped his mouth between chapped lips, stuck together somewhat, and his nostrils flared every time the irritating whistling noise escaped them. Harry's eyes twitched as the gurgling noise parted from Draco's mouth again, accompanied by a brief snort.

Then again sleeping with a blast ended skrewt did seem more appealing.

Draco seemed to stutter breathing for a moment - and then there was nothing. Harry closed his eyes blissfully, only hearing the slight panting noise escaping Draco's mouth every time he breathed in and out. Sighing, he wriggled closer to the boy, and placed his head in-between the crook of his neck and collar bone, using him instead of a pillow. Maybe he would be lucky just for one night and Draco could continue to choke on his spit.

His eyes shot open and he knocked his head on Draco's chin, glaring at the boy who was still asleep and snoring as tediously as before. Only this time his snores were louder and he could literally feel the whistle panting from his nose that ghosted over his head. His jaw clenched irritably and he took a deep calming breath, his hands under the covers clenching and unclenching pointlessly.

"Draco," He whispered nudging him gently with his foot. "Draco." He repeated, pushing his body into his and shoving the boy until he was almost falling of the bed. "Draco!" he exclaimed, poking him in the ribs.

The only recognition that the boy had heard him was a stifled mumble and a snort.

"God Damn it Draco you're doing it again!" Harry shouted pushing him once more in the chest so he rolled onto the floor.

His snoring stopped for a moment, as the boy lying on the floor with one leg slung over the bed breathed in and out of his mouth normally. Harry sighed thinking Draco should be comfy enough down there. At least his snoring had stopped. Cuddling up to Draco's pillow, Harry breathed in his boyfriends scent bringing a smile to his face even after being so ill-tempered towards him. No doubt the blonde would ask why he was sleeping on the floor in the morning, but for the time being Harry could get some much needed rest.

Until that was the whistling noise started again, and the ever so annoying grating breath parted through his mouth.

"Merlin Draco!" Harry exclaimed, peeking over the bed at the blonde boy. He didn't respond, except of course his nostrils flaring once more that had started to get on Harry's last nerve.

"You are," he said grabbing the closest pillow, "doing it," he exclaimed throwing a pillow at the blondes face, "again!" and just for good measure he threw the one he had been previously cuddling as well. "You're bloody snoring!"

Draco sputtered as the pillows connected with his face, sitting up from the rude awakening and almost knocking his head on the side of the bed. His eyes were blearily lethargic as the pillows fell from his face; and with startled blue eyes he gawped up at his fuming boyfriend.

"Huh?" Draco murmured, and looking around; his eyes only growing larger. "What the hell am I doing down here?"

"You. Were. Snoring!" Harry punctuated with a mad flutter of arms. "You were snoring Draco and I've had enough!"

Draco snorted in disbelief. "Malfoy's don't snore Harry. You must have been getting confused with yourself." Draco explained, and climbed into his bed, nudging Harry up with a shove of his hips. "Really Harry! Me snore?" he snorted again, and laid his head down on the pillow he had brought up with himself.

Harry's eye twitched. That snort was just going to be the initiation of another, and another and he could not let that be the case!

Growling Harry rolled on top of Draco, straddling his slim hips and clamped his hand over his mouth. Draco's eyes glistened like feral blue orbs, and with a lick of his tongue he made Harry squirm and groan on top of him.

"Draco," Harry moaned, and caught his breath long enough to continue. "You were snoring and I can't sleep!" Harry exclaimed, lifting his hand away from the boy's mouth, revealing a lopsided smirk.

"Well then Mr I snore and I blame it on poor innocent boys - let's not sleep then shall we?" Draco drawled, and lifted his hips off the bed. Harry moaned again, and placed his head in-between Draco's neck and collar bone as he pushed his hips down so they met with a groan, thrusting against each other through their coarse pyjama shorts.

After a few short moments of pleasurable noises escaping Draco's mouth, music to Harry's ears rather than the snores he had been formerly listening to, he came in-between them, shuddering pleasantly and holding the brunette close to him. He smiled as he relaxed against him, stroking Harry's unruly hair and muttering words of love in his ear. Neither moved or said a word for a the minutes that followed, relishing in each others heart beating against their chest and the soft murmuring of their breathing.

Draco sighed, and tried to grasp his wand off the cabinet with fumbling fingers. "Harry?" Draco whispered against the brunettes head. "Harry I'm just going to clean us up," he said again, wriggling so he could reach his wand, grasping at the air only a few centimetres short of it. "Harry I need you to move for a second…" he stretched his name whiningly as the boy didn't respond. Draco waited for a response, for him to move.

To say he was startled by the response he did get would be an understatement.

Harry was snoring into the crook of his neck, lightly at first, and occasionally gurgling in the back of his throat. Draco raised an eyebrow, peering up at Harry sleeping on his chest with an air of amusement.

"I knew you were snoring…" Draco muttered, as he rolled Harry of him begrudgingly, and cleaned both of them up with a flick of his wand. Sighing, he brought Harry to him, regardless of the fact that he was snoring, and cuddled him from behind. Until of course he had had enough of the noises he was making, and kicked him out of bed, never once awakening the brunette from his slumber. Draco smirked to himself, languidly spreading out over the bed.

Harry needed more than a pick me up potion to stop how tired and cranky he felt the next day, and Draco was only more than happy to help.

_- finis -_


End file.
